Secret Breaks
by nantarou
Summary: L wanted to take a break with Raito, he wanted to analyse him better, to compare him to Kira. He was always suspect to him, since he put cameras on Yagami's house, but...


Another day I didn't sleep. It would be better for me to forget about this: sleeping. I'm not accustomed to that. Sometimes my eyes want to close, but I eat something or I try to wake up myself. One day I was watching again the videos I recorded, that videos on Yagami's house. I was watching that secretly while everybody was at home, late at night. Sit on the ground, in the darkness, just the televisor light was making me appear on those shadows. I was just paying attention on the moves of Yagami's son. He was so suspected since the beginning. I don't really know why, because he was perfectly common, but something on him was making me curious. He was too normal that he was suspect. 

When he joined our investigation group, I was trying to make up what would be inside his mind. What does he think about that? Some intelligent person like him wouldn't have those common manners like he shown on the video. I can say this by my own example, I'm not like the normal people everyone can see on the streets or stuff. I mean, almost 98 people aren't really as normal as this media pattern, but like 20 of those 98 really isn't common. Some people have sick minds, some people just cannot fake his strange manners. Humans are strange, humans have their strange manners. I have mine, I sit this monkey way, I like to put my finger among my lips, I just eat sweets and I almost don't sleep. Raito is the first student of Japan, he has all his schedule, he studies everyday, he watches the news and he rarely eats junk food among the meals. He's too normal and so right it freaks me out. It must have something wrong.

--Could you go with me to eat something, Raito-kun? - someday I finally asked him.

--Are you hungry even eating all the time, Ryuuzaki? - he asked me, quite surprised. He was doubting at me, clearly.

--Yes, but I would like to take a break. - I said, but I couldn't look to his eyes. This was letting him make it was like an excuse to get out of there.

--Hm... If you say. - he said, ironically.

So, we went to a candy shop. I was looking at those amounts of sweets. I wish I could eat them all but I guess I'd be over early. I wasn't hungry, in the end.

--What will you eat, Raito-kun? - I asked, smiling a bit.

--Nothing, I don't like sweets too much. - he answered me, with those arrogant closed eyes. Oh, so stubborn...

--Ok then. - I asked some cookies, some chocolate and some cake too. We sit quite far from the other clients. He was looking at me with those eyes like "why do you sit like that on public places? You're making me sick." and I was up to laugh about that. He was like ashamed because of me. After some minutes he asked a coffee with Chantilly.

--Why are we here, Ryuuzaki? Do you still doubting of me? - he asked, crossing his arms.

--Yes, I still, but that's not the point. - I answered before biting a chocolate cookie.

--Huh... As I thought. - he said, putting his hand on his hair, like he was trying to let it ok. He was vain... This could be a fault, one of the seven deadly sins. Nice.

His coffee came and he waited him to be colder to not burn his lips. He watches out details. I was finishing my candies when I felt I wouldn't be over, as I thought. Wrong prevision I did... I don't like mistakes committed by me.

--Did we come here because of some information you only wanted me to know? - Raito said, quite impatient.

--No. - I thought maybe it would be better for me to be more silent. Yes, more.

--Hm... - so he finally started drinking his coffee. I was watching him, seeing those light eyes closing again. He liked to do that, maybe he likes to do those sweet and sensual expressions. How typical... He opened the eyes when my analysis finished and I was at my last cookie. Ok, if he's vanity, I'm gluttony.

I was thinking he was getting angry with me. He was more and more impatient. Maybe he was trying to make out what we were doing there, just eating, or better, he was drinking and I was staring him.

--Why are you staring me this way, Ryuuzaki? - he looked me, changing his angry face to a bored one.

--There's a fly over your head. - I pointed and he looked over, but there was nothing. I was clearly lying.

--I saw no fly. - he said, seriously. I thought he would grasp my neck and suffocate me because of his anger.

--Sorry. - I just said before we paid and get out the shop. We were walking down the streets when I saw a paper flying. I got that on the air and I saw there was a amusement park on the city. I shown him and he was emotionless.

--So?

--Would you go there, Raito-kun? - I looked at him, hoping he would say no. He doesn't seem to like these things.

--What do you think? - he looked at me with those angry light eyes - Obviously no.

--I already knew that. - I said, still looking at him. I think he was accustomed to be looked by me even the subject was over - But we're going there anyway. It's just some steps from here.

--No, seriously, I won't go there. - he said rapidly, but after some seconds, he was like thinking better and he... smiled! - Oh... Ok, Ryuuzaki... Let's go...

--Thank you, Raito-kun. - I said, being happier. My steps were faster and I was up to hold his arm to take him with me at my velocity, but he would punch me though.

We got there. I bought both tickets and I saw some clown selling balloons. I smiled to myself when I looked that and some kids around him. Some kids were crying because they were afraid of that colorful person and another ones were laughing and asking to play with him. Basically, I wouldn't be a clown because my humor is like so cold as my partner's.

--Which one would you choose first? - I asked him when we were in the front of the carousel.

--Hmm... - he looked around and he found the carousel - You mean you wanna ride this?

--No, I didn't mean anything, but if you want to. - I smiled and he looked to another direction. Oh, so depressing... But anyway, when I saw, he was going to the carousel line. He looked at me, with his hand inside his pant's pocket. This was custom of him... Interesting and quite mature too. He looks like elder when he does that, but I don't really know why.

Finally, we were in. We would need to choose some animal to be on and ride. I chose a kitten and he chose a... puppy? Well, that sound like "you're my natural enemy" for me, but I tried to ignore that. It would be so childish and that's not some of Raito's actions. The carousel started riding. I was like amused, but I stayed quiet, looking at him. He was holding the metal tube that annexed the animal to the carousel by itself. He was really not amused, it was quite sad. Was Raito a happy child? I mean, I cannot see him going to places like that, as I couldn't see myself doing that. It was the first time I went to an amusement park, but he wouldn't know or even ask me about.

The ride finished and he was the first to be out of that. He was impatient, he was totally impatient. As Kira is, that's why he killed at first sigh the criminal I put on television to fake it was me, the first time I tried contact to him. Amazing.

--So, you choose something know, Ryuuzaki. - he was avoiding looking at me again.

--I don't know. Do you like those phantom castles? - I asked, looking at him, as always.

--I'm not afraid of this. - he asked, but I didn't ask him if he was afraid of that big plastic phantom castle. I joined the line and he followed me. He was just following me, I knew that, he wouldn't go there by his desire.

We entered a little car for couples and soon it was moving and we passed black velvet straps before entering the castle. It was completely dark but the red light on the line of that car we were in. Raito wasn't amused, he was like bored, I'd might say. I looked to the other side and I saw a coffin and suddenly that opened and a fake vampire appeared, trying to fright us. I looked at Raito and he was frozen, looking just ahead with the same bored eyes. Oh, that was blaming me for taking him there. We saw some mummies, some zombies - the ones I liked most - and some bloody blond girls too. It wasn't really amazing, but Raito was so meaningless.

--This was boring, Ryuuzaki. - he said after we went out.

--I agree... - I said, with my finger on my lips. I saw a cotton candy maker and my mouth filled of saliva. I NEEDED that - I wanna eat that. - I said more for myself than to Raito. He followed me as I was acting as a zombie until reaching the cotton candy machine and the person by it side -- Would you like some?

--You know I don't like candies, Ryuuzaki.

--You're strange. Everybody likes candies, Raito-kun. - so he looked at me, thinking again, as he did at the candy shop.

--Ok, so I'd like some. - he said, bored. I bought a blue and a pink one. I gave him the pink but he was like "no way" and I needed to stay with the pink one. I didn't understand why that smiling woman did that, but anyway, pink is a nice color even 80 of the lovers of this color are girls.

It was at the end of the afternoon, the sunset was fading on the sky. The amusement park was already with its lights on. I found that beautiful. Every person would like to go to the ferris wheel to see that from the air vision. I would invite Raito, but he was so lost on his thoughts, finishing his cotton candy as mine was already over. Our steps were kind lost for me that was just looking at him. When I finally was paying attention to our way, I saw we were next to the ferris wheel. That was like... magical.

--Would you like to ride the ferris wheel, Ryuuzaki? - he said, looking at me. I nodded with a light smile and he suddenly took my hand when we went to the line. I was like... blushed. What was he doing? For the first time I could feel his temperature. He was a cold person, but his hand was so soft and warm, his fingers were thing and long. I was happy, anyway.

We entered the chamber and he sit by my side, holding my hand yet. I was nervous, the first time I felt my sweat being cold. That was the situation I couldn't know how to react, or what to do. I couldn't even do what I always do: look at him. I thought for a moment that was his purpose, maybe. I smiled for myself, in secret, when my head was down.

--Isn't beautiful how this park lights the city? - he said, looking through the window. My head was up. I couldn't see out there. It was really beautiful, but I couldn't answer anything with words, just another nod - Huh? - he looked at me, as he couldn't make out what I thought because I just used a gesture and he was looking outside. I looked at him too, but I wasn't liking to, because I was nervous, I didn't know what he would do.

And he did. His hand didn't leave mine, but the other brought me closer to him, touching me behind my ear. I had 100 of certain he was up to kiss me, but when I saw, we were just too close and he was pressing my hand violently. I freed my hand when I felt it hurt and the same hand he was pressing mine, he put on my backs and pushed them against him. I felt the texture of this lips on mine, it was soft and a little bit wet. My eyes were so opened and I couldn't even blink, they were trembling as they could see so closer those light eyes on the shadows of the chamber and of his hands. We were almost on the top of the ferris wheel when I couldn't hold myself of pulling him against the walls of the chamber and kissing him. He grabbed my t-shirt and brought me closer to his body. His legs were opened as my knees were on the sit, inside the space he let between his legs. Both of my hands were supporting me on the window's glass while his hands were under my t-shirt. He touched me from my abdomen to my shoulders there inside. My tongue was walking on his neck when one of his hands was holding me on my waist and the other one entered the back of my pants and my underwear. My spine suddenly got straight when he grabbed me.

We were on the top of the ferris wheel when our moves were getting faster and more violent. It was like we were fighting because he wanted me to be under his body and I wanted him the same, but both of us wouldn't let this happen. We were laughting because we knew how stupid and how stubborn we were, but actually, that was being amazing. We love to challenge, we are always underestimating each other, but in the end, we improve ourselves and the competition gets more interesting.

--In the end, why did you take me off the QG, Ryuuzaki? - he asked, breathing hardly.

--I just wanted to Analise you better, Raito-kun. - I answered, staring his eyes again.

--You're stupid. - he said and grabbed me again, bringing me to his arms.

We were wet of sweat when he reached the ground. We needed to arrange our clothes and hair after getting out of the chamber, but anyway, our faces were blushed and our breathe was hard. It was funny, but I had no result on my analysis but he was hot and we needed to get some awesome excuse to say his father and the others why were off.


End file.
